La revanche des tomates
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: Suite de "Trowa occupes toi des tomates". Quatre n'a ni oublié ni pardonné et il entend se venger.  Vous voulez savoir comment ? Et bien entrez.


_Disclaimer : Non, ils ne sont pas à moi..._

_Genre : assez doux (mais si, je vous assure, je peux le faire)._

_Couple : Non._

_Commentaire : la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Il faut être patient._

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et liront._

_Bonne lecture_

_Hahn tah Yhel_

**

* * *

**

La revanche des tomates

Quatre Raberba Winner passait pour un être doux et dépourvu de rancune.

Du moins aux yeux de ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas.

On se laisse facilement abuser par un visage d'ange éclairé de grands yeux bleus.

C'était humain après tout.

Mais s'il n'était pas d'un naturel violent, il ne fallait pas pour autant lui marcher sur les pieds ou le contrarier.

Même s'il n'était pas sous système zéro, traumatisé par un drame personnel ou manipulé par un groupe de cinglés.

Dans ces cas extrêmes il devait des plus redoutables, mais il avait des excuses.

Le reste du temps, il était tout autant redoutable, mais il était conscient de ses actes.

Il y avait une nuance certaine.

Pourtant considérant que les événements traumatisants comme ceux nommés plus haut, laissent des séquelles, il pouvait sans trop rougir affirmer que son attitude et ses réactions étaient dues aux dites séquelles.

Après tout, c'était l'excuse avancée par Trowa pour justifier l'abandon des tomates confiées à sa garde.

Une amnésie séquelle.

Quatre avait failli lui mettre sa main dans la figure en réponse.

Mais il s'était retenu.

Parce que Trowa était nettement plus grand que lui et aussi parce qu'il savait que ce genre de réaction ne le servirait pas.

Non, il fallait de la diplomatie.

De la ruse.

De la réflexion.

Ca pour réfléchir, il en passa du temps à réfléchir.

Jusqu'à ce que la guerre soit finie en fait.

Et surtout qu'ils s'installent tous ensembles, Heero, Duo, Trowa, Wufei et lui dans une très grande maison avec un non moins grand jardin le tout acheté en copropriété.

Puis il passa à l'action.

Doucement.

Tout doucement au début.

Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Une toute petite touche de tomate.

Sur des serviettes en papier.

- Je voulais des serviettes avec motifs et il n'y avait plus que cela. Affirma t'il d'un ton totalement innocent face au regard vert et interrogateur.

- Tu aurais pu en prendre sans motifs.

- Mais je voulais des motifs.

Trowa n'insista pas.

Les serviettes en papier motifs tomates passèrent comme une lettre à la poste.

Quatre en avait pris un sacré stock, ses compagnons d'arme n'y firent bientôt plus attention.

Lorsque cela fut le cas il remplaça les serviettes en papier par des serviettes en tissus imprimées de tomates, y ajouta peu après une nappe assortie.

Personne ne releva.

Satisfait de cette petite victoire il poursuivit.

Des faitouts décorés de tomates apparurent parmi la batterie de cuisine.

Un sac à provision prit place dans l'entrée, lui aussi orné de tomates.

Puis une brouette dans le jardin.

Pas très grande, mais avec des tomates du plus bel effet sur ses flancs.

Des seaux également, assortis à la brouette.

Trowa les considéra avec un peu d'inquiétude.

Quatre allait il se remettre à la culture ?

Il se rassura rapidement.

On était en automne, il n'était plus temps pour cela.

Quatre satisfait de ses progrès et conscient de l'inquiétude qu'avait ressenti le méché recommença l'invasion à l'intérieur de la maison.

Par une sangle à plateau.

Ca n'avait l'air de rien une sangle à plateau.

Juste un peu de tissus avec un dessin peint dessus.

Quatre n'avait pas même conscience que cela existait ni à quoi ça servait avant de le trouver dans un magasin de décoration.

Il avait acheté sans hésiter.

Du moment qu'il y avait des tomates, peu importait.

Ensuite il plaça sur la table basse, à l'heure de l'apéritif, des plats carrés décorés de tomates emplis de mini pizzas.

Un distributeur de savon liquide parfumé aux feuilles de tomate au bord des lavabos de toutes les salles de bains, ils avaient chacune la leur, pour plus d'intimité.

Puis, une trouvaille dont il fut très fier, un savon à suspendre représentant des rondelles de tomate et des feuilles.

Il rayonnait littéralement en l'accrochant au dessus de l'évier.

Peu à peu Quatre emplit la maison d'objets sur le thème de la tomate.

Rideaux, coussins, tableaux, carreaux de faïence, plats divers et variés, verres, tasses, sous tasses, serviettes de toilette, torchons, draps, tout y passa.

Duo mis dans la confidence s'amusait chaque jour à chercher Le nouvel objet venu rejoindre la collection.

Cela lui valu quelques échanges curieux avec Wufei qui lui n'était pas dans le secret.

- Tu fais quoi Maxwell ?

- Je cherche.

- Je vois bien que tu cherches. Mais qu'est ce que tu cherches ?

- Je cherche c'est tout.

Il participa modestement avec un meuble à casier repeint et décoré de stickers tomates, puis avec des bougies parfaitement réalisées et réalistes.

Quatre apprécia le cadeau.

- Merci Duo.

- De rien mon Quatrounet.

Quatre sourit.

Les surnoms un peu ridicules qu'affectionnait le natté ne le dérangeaient plus.

- Tu veux que je te signale les nouveaux objets et leur emplacement à l'avenir ?

- Non ! Surtout pas !

Comme Quatre le regardait avec un peu d'ébahissement il se passa la main sur la tête.

- Sorry Quatre, mais je préfère chercher. C'est plus fun.

- Comme tu veux.

Au fil des jours l'invasion se poursuivit.

Trowa qui ne disait rien n'en était pas moins conscient de la chose.

Tout comme Duo il n'entrait plus dans la propriété sans chercher l'objet du jour.

Mais lui le faisait avec une certaine angoisse.

Peu à peu il lui était devenu très clair que ses ennemies les tomates le cernaient.

Il en était venu à fermer à clef les portes de sa chambre et de sa salle de bains.

Lorsque même le papier toilette des wc se mit à arborer un motif de tomates il réalisa qu'il était définitivement coincé.

Elles étaient partout.

Sauf dans sa chambre.

Le dernier bastion où se réfugier hors de leur portée.

Sous les regards perplexes d'Heero et de Wufei avec qui il travaillait il rentrait parfois dans le jardin en fixant le sol, le traversait en trombe, ouvrait la porte les yeux fermés pour éviter le paillasson en forme de tranches de tomates, filait les yeux toujours clos à travers l'entrée et s'engouffrait dans l'escalier qu'il gravissait quatre à quatre, les yeux obstinément fermés. Il trouvait ensuite sa porte à tâtons, l'ouvrait et s'enfermait dans sa chambre jusqu'au diner.

Ce n'était certes ni très glorieux ni très normal mais il n'en avait cure.

Tout sauf admettre la présence des tomates.

Une fois reposé une heure ou deux il réunissait tout son courage pour redescendre pour le diner.

Manger dans sa chambre aurait été possible, mais cela reviendrait à accorder une victoire totale à Quatre.

Le repas était pourtant une cruelle épreuve pour lui.

Nappe motif tomates, verres motifs tomates, assiettes motifs tomates, serviettes motifs tomates , couverts rouge tomate, bougies tomates, les tomates étaient partout dans la salle à manger.

Et si Quatre ou Duo se chargeaient du repas, il y en avait dans les plats.

Heureusement, à midi il mangeait à la cantine de son travail ou dehors les jours de repos.

La guerre d'usure se poursuivit jusqu'à Noël.

Ce fut là que Quatre fit la preuve de tout son talent.

Il décora le sapin avec Duo pendant que les autres étaient au travail.

Le résultat leur sembla totalement satisfaisant.

- Parfait. Se réjouit Quatre en contemplant leur œuvre.

Duo approuva gaiement.

- Ils vont adorer, surtout Trowa.

Quatre se mit à sourire largement.

Le soir les trois autres furent accueillis dès le portail et menés bon gré mal gré vers le salon pour découvrir le sapin de Noël.

Trowa su au premier regard que Quatre avait gagné.

Le sapin était rouge.

Entièrement rouge.

Les boules rouges accrochées à des guirlandes rouges brillaient sous la lumière des bougies rouges.

Il refusa de capituler.

Mais pas longtemps.

Il lui suffit d'entrer dans la cuisine.

Quatre et Duo avaient soigneusement préparé les menus de fête jusqu'au premier de l'an.

La liste posée sur la table de la cuisine était lourde de menace.

Amuses bouche :

Poivrons rouges grillés à l'huile d'olive

Tomates d'amour

Caviar de poivrons aux noix

Bâtonnets de poulet sauce rouge

Pesto rouge

Antipasti à la tomate séchée

Toasts aux petits-suisses et chorizo

Toasts à la cerise

Chorizo en sauce

Entrées :

Houmous de haricots rouges

Salade de poivrons rouges de la tante

Mille-feuilles de tomates rôti à l'italienne

Pissaladière à la tomate

Camembert frit à la gelée de groseilles

Saint-Jacques en gelée aux fraises

Carpaccio frais de thon rouge

Rougets à l'italienne

Crème de tomates au chorizo

Soupe surprise au poivron

Soupe express à la pastèque

Salade thaï de bœuf

Carpaccio de boeuf

Plats :

Tarte tatin à la tomate

Tomate farcie chèvre et pesto

Cannellonis de poivron rouge au carré frais

Haricots rouges à la mexicaine

Tartare de thon rouge

Rouget et compote de chorizo

Rouget à la provençale

Filet de dorade au chorizo

Fricassée de dinde au poivron et à la tomate

Magret de canard grillé tartare de fraises

Tartare de boeuf

Tarte bœuf et tomate

Porc aux groseilles selon Mélanie

Croque espagnol (tomate et chorizo)

Accompagnements :

Haricots rouges au safran

Purée de haricots rouges

Petits pains au chorizo doux

Tomates semi-séchées

Gratin de tomate fondant

Coulis de poivron rouge

Flan de poivron

Ketchup

Cerises au vinaigre

Desserts :

Tomates cerise au mascarpone

Soupe de fraises au thym

Soupe de pastèque à la menthe

Fraises au poivre blanc

Sorbet à la fraise

Tarte aux fraises sur lit de rhubarbe

Tarte aux groseilles

Tarte fine à la tomate sur crème d'amandes

Bocaux de cerises au sirop de groseilles

Pudding aux cerises et gelée de groseilles

Clafoutis aux cerises

Granité glacé aux groseilles

Granité à la pastèque

Confiseries :

Confiture de tomates

Confiture de poivron au safran

Confiture de fraises au basilic frais

Confiture de groseilles

Confiture de pastèque

Cuberdon aux fraises

Fraises déguisées

Grappes de groseilles givrées

Cerises à l'eau de vie

Boissons :

Coulis de groseilles

Cocktail fraîcheur à la pastèque

Jus de tomates au basilic

Vin de fraise

Vin de groseilles

Vin de cerises

Lait fraise à la fleur d'oranger

Sirop de fraises

Sirop de groseilles

Sirop de cerises cuites

Trowa parcourut rapidement la liste tandis que Quatre entrait dans la cuisine.

- Ca te plait ? J'ai tout choisi spécialement pour toi.

Trowa reposa la liste, la lâcha plus exactement comme si elle lui brûlait les doigts.

- Quatre ?

- Oui ?

- Tu es sérieux ?

- Oui.

Un silence.

Trowa avait du mal à admettre sa défaite.

- Sois beau joueur. Dit doucement Quatre.

Trowa soupira puis capitula.

- Je te demande pardon pour les tomates.


End file.
